The Things We Do For Love
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome's heart is broken for the last time by Inuyasha. She can't take it anymore, and looses her life because of it. But when she does, something unexpected happens.


DISCLAIMER: SORRY I DON'T OWN Inuyasha.  
  
IF YOU DO OWN Inuyasha I WILL BUY HIM OFF YOU. GOD HE IS SO HOT....IM SUCH A LOSER...I THINK A CARTOON CHARACTER IT HOT...WELL WHO WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A STRONG, SEXY, SILVER HAIRED, CUTE EARED, GOLDEN EYED, TALL, LEAN, MUSCLULENT, TANNED, TONED....OK STOP DROOLING GIRLS...HEHE *wipes drool off face* I'm SUCH A LOSER. STOP READING MY FANTASY AND GET ON TO READING THE STORY.  
  
What We Do For Love  
  
"No, not his time, I refuse to go back", Kagome wept into her pillow, "Why did I believe all those lies, his lies. All his promises, they were crap; I wish I never released him from that tree." Kagome had been crying for hours, ever since she returned from the feudal era. "The pain, it's too much, I can't handle this anymore", she screamed into her, now soaked, pillow. Her family had gone to see an ill friend, thinking Kagome would be in the past for the next week, leaving Kagome alone and depressed.  
  
"This has to stop, I will not let this continue", she stood up, wiping her tears from her puffy eyes. She walked over to her closet, and slid the door open. "I will end it all now, all this pain he caused me, I will finally be set free from suffrage", her tears completely stopped as she entered the closet. She sat down and moved some shoes aside, until she came upon a loose floor board. She wiggled it until it finally came off. She set the board down at her side, and reached into the hole in the ground, pulling out a shoe box. It was covered with black paper and was tied up in twine.  
  
She undid the twine and opened the lid; tears began to flow again, dripping down her tear-stained face. She set the lid down on the ground and reached inside the box. She pulled out a small pistol with six bullets already loaded. She took hold of the gun and held it up to the side of her head. "All my pain will finally end", her hand trembled as she grasped the trigger. She took in a deep breath as tears gushed out of her swollen, red eyes. "I will finally be free", she cried and pulled the trigger. "CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.....CLICK, CLICK, CLICK", the gun did not shoot. "Why, why must I suffer", she cried and threw the gun against the wall. "How all six could be duds, why must I live, my heart is already dead." she whimpered and shook her head. Her tears subsided when she glanced back down at the shoe box. She wiped the tears from her face and picked up some pictures out of the box. She looked at the first one, and another tear swept down her face, not of sadness, but of joy. "Miroku will never learn", she muffled through sobs of laughter at the picture of Miroku with two large bumps on his head, and a fuming Sango, with her hands griped tightly on her giant boomerang. "I will miss you two so much", she said and touched their faces with the tips of her finger nails, while a tear drop fell on the picture. She looked at the second picture and happiness set into her heart. It was Shippo smiling directly at the camera with a grin from ear to ear. "I hope you can live without me, my son", she sighed thinking about her adopted kit unprotected from evil. Her eyes filled with tears and she did her best to hold them back. She glanced at the next picture; feelings of anger, hate, betrayal, and love went through her heart. "Why...how could I have ever trusted you", she looked deeply into the picture of a smirking Hanyou, with his mouth stuffed with beef flavored ramen. His eyes were staring strait into Kagome's camera. "You...you caused this, all my pain, all my heartache", she cried, no longer holding back the tears in her eyes; she remembered what happened just one day ago.....  
  
**************FLASHBACK***************** "Where is Inuyasha", Kagome asked Sango, peering over to the tree where a sleeping Hanyou normally lay, but the tree was empty. "He left a while ago", Sango responded, guilt in her voice. "He went to go see her, didn't he", Kagome asked, with sadness of already knowing the answer, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's true", Miroku said walking out of Kaede's hut. "He said he was going to the springs, but I knew when I saw the soul collectors, he went to go see Kikyo", Miroku's eyes were filled with sorrow for the young Miko for having to go through with heartbreak. "It's ok Miroku", Kagome put a fake smile on, "he made up his mind about me long ago, since Kikyo is back, he can finish the jewel without me; he can finish it with his true love." She turned around and walked until out of sight. She just broke down and cried, but forced herself up and ran to the well. Love, betrayal, hate, sorrow, pain, and hurt were all going through her heart as she raced towards the well. "I just can't handle this anymore", she screamed and leaped into the well, leaving everything in the past, not ever wanting to go back.  
  
She crawled out of the well, sobbing and whimpering. Kagome left the well house and went into her house. "Mom, grandpa, Souta, I'm home", she yelled, trying to cover up her sobs. When she got no response she walked into the kitchen to see if they were even home. She saw a note pinned to the refrigerator and plucked it from the magnet to read it.  
  
"Kagome, we went to go see Sa-Mi in the hospital, he is fine, but just had a small accident. Just in case you got back before we did, we will be back on Saturday morning.  
  
She glanced over at the calendar and it was Friday. She was kind of happy no one was here to see her in this condition, but she was also sad not to see them one last time. She rushed upstairs, slammed the door closed, not caring that she broke it off its hinges. She just didn't care; all she wanted was for the pain to stop. She fell down on her bed and wept.  
  
*******************END FLASHBACK*******************  
  
She began to cry even harder, and threw the picture aside with the others. She stared at the last picture, and just couldn't look at her face. It was Kikyo, with Inuyasha holding her tight. She had a weird smirk on her face though. "You won Kikyo, you always have and always will", she set the picture aside, no able to look at them any longer. She looked back into the box and smiled. "Well I guess I will die a virgin", she sighed at the package of a condom her friend, Eri, dared her to buy. She saved it for her special someone, hoping it would have been Inuyasha. She put it back into the box and pulled out a small piece of red fabric, it was part of Inuyasha's coat. She gripped it in her hand and held it up to her heart. With her other hand, she reached back into the box and pulled out a small paper-like piece of metal. It was rusty and yet sharp to the touch. "Hopefully, this will ease my broken heart", she gathered the pictures, blade, and piece of cloth, and walked out of her closet.  
  
She set the blade and pictures on her desk, but still held the piece of cloth on her heart. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, sat down and began writing her last farewell. "My last thoughts before I die", she said to herself and continued writing. When she got half way through writing she stopped. "God, it just hurts too much", she clenched her eyes shut and held onto the small piece of fabric harder. She set her pen down, grabbed the blade, and held it up to her wrist. In one smooth motion, she slit her wrist open. A small blood line appeared, before a drop began to travel down her arm. "The pain is going away", she said wearingly and grabbed the pen again, finishing her last farewell with anger and hate in her heart. She felt her life slowly slipping away but still had enough energy to wrap the blood-stained letter over the pictures.  
  
She stood up, and felt really dizzy. She began to walk over to her bed, blood dripping in a trail behind her. She grabbed the blade again and held it up to her other wrist. With another slick motion, the other wrist was slit, and blood was dripping on the floor. She wiped her face, smearing blood on her forehead, as she stumbled over to her bed. She immediately collapsed onto the bed, but had enough strength to turn her body over. She rested her hand with the cloth in it on her heart, and her other hand just fell to the side. She didn't have enough strength to move anymore. She slowly felt her life slipping away. With her last breath she said, "I wish you loved me Inuyasha", and her eyelids slid halfway closed and she blacked out into oblivion. Her heart stopped, all the pain was gone...finally...she was free.  
  
"Where is that wench, how dare she run off to her own time and not tell me", Inuyasha screeched as he leaped out of the well. "Why I outa...Kagome", Inuyasha's feelings turned from anger to fear as he rushed out of the well house up to Kagome's house. He smelled her blood, and it was a lot. "Kagome", was all Inuyasha could say as he leaped up to her window. He could smell death; he shattered the window, in need to getting to Kagome's aid. He just stood there in shock at the sight that was before him. Kagome's pale body was covered in blood and wasn't moving. She had one hand clenched on her heart, which a puddle of blood was from her wrist below it on her chest. The other hand was half way off the bed, with blood dripping into a puddle below. She barely grasped the letter in her hand and it was covered with blood.  
  
"Kagome, please, please don't be dead", he rushed to he side and held her closely. Her body was limp and cold. She was frozen, and yet Inuyasha didn't want to believe the truth. He glanced over at her desk and saw the blade, covered in her blood. "Why, why Kagome, I love you too much to see you die", he held her tighter and the letter fell from her death grasp. He picked up the letter, and tears began to form in his eyes. He opened the letter and looked at the pictures first. The tears he was holding back fell; he just couldn't stand having his Kagome dead. He laid her body back onto her bed and opened the blood stained letter....  
  
Dear Inuyasha, I wish to thank you for all your pain, My soul is finally set free. I feel no more of the hate For you, but I do feel regret. Regret that I never Told you that I loved you, that I never kissed you And yet you lied to my face. You said you loved me, But you just replaced me with her. You and Kikyo can now live happily ever after, She won, and I can accept that. Farewell Inuyasha, My heart was hurt so badly, this was the only way out. But now I have found peace, and I just wanted to say goodbye. And I will watch you from the heavens, until the end of time.  
  
"Kagome no. please nooo", Inuyasha pulled Kagome's dead body back to his. He wiped the blood from her face and stared at her. Her eyes were still halfway open, so he closed them. "Kagome, I always loved you, it was never a lie, and I went to Kikyo to say I wanted to be with you, but now you will never know, I made you kill yourself. Please forgive me", he looked at her cold body and kissed her frozen lips, wishing they were alive. They were cold but then moved. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's soul kissing him. She was crying, but they were cries of love. "Kagome...I love you", he said and kissed her again. Her soul stood up, leaving her body on the bed. "Inuyasha, I love you too", she whispered as her soul began to glow blue. "No. please don't leave me to wander this earth alone", he embraced her tightly. Her face slowly began to disappear and fade away. "Goodbye Inuyasha, my soul can now rest in peace", she said and disappeared. "No Kagome, don't go", but it was too late, she was gone. Inuyasha broke down and cried; he went to her bed and cuddled with her lifeless body, hoping she would breath, but nothing came. "Kagome, take me with you", he whispered and a blue light began to shine around his body. His soul was separating from his body. "Kagome..." he said as he looked at his dead body below him cuddled next to Kagome's. "Inuyasha, do you really mean it" Kagome's soul was calm, and looked as an angel. "Yes, Kagome, I love you so much, I would rather die with you than to live without you." "Thank-you Inuyasha", she said and he grasped her as they ascended into heaven.  
  
The next day they were found, holding each other tightly. There hands were entwined and their hair was lying on top of their bodies. Her mother found the note but it read differently to them.  
  
Dear Family, I would like to say goodbye, I have found my peace in the world. I will miss you all very much; I love you all so much, Inuyasha and I, Will watch over you always. Please forgive me. I just couldn't handle the heartache of love, so now I have found love, but it cost me my life. I am finally happy.  
  
Her mom collapsed on the floor and cried her eyes out, and yet she was happy that she had finally found peace with her love. There bodies were burned together and sealed within a glass heart; they were buried under the god tree, were all of this began. Ever since their death, people flocked to the scene to see the grave site of the young Miko who took her life for love. In the tree, an engraved mark appeared. "This is the holy resting place of the young Miko Kagome, a young priestess who is never forgotten, and Inuyasha, a Hanyou who finally found someone who accepted him for who he was and not WHAT he was. People always traveled to see the sight, because they felt peace, when in the presence of the spirit left by Kagome and Inuyasha, to help people feel at peace with their selves.  
  
*cry**cry**wipe tear* THAT WAS SO SAD, BUT YET IT MADE YOU FEEL AT PEACE DIDN'T IT. WELL FOR SOME REASON I LOVE WRITING STORIES LIKE THIS, I'm NOT DEPRESSED, BUT I JUST FEEL THAT LOVE CAN MAKE YOU DO CRAZY STUFF. THANKS FOR READING THIS AND READ MY OTHER ONE-SHOTS, STORIES, AND SONG-FICS. 


End file.
